


Drericka Valentines Week Day 1: A literal sense of a love boat

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Drericka Valentines Day Week 2019 [1]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Romance, literally making love on a boat.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Dracula and Ericka take an excursion down to the human village for a festival called Love Fest. What types of antics will they get up to?





	Drericka Valentines Week Day 1: A literal sense of a love boat

It was a beautiful day as the sweltering hot summer sun, bored down on the surrounding landscape. With no cloud in sight, it was a clear blue sky. Unfortunately, that meant that Dracula had to wear a sunhat and sunscreen while traveling with Ericka, his wife of one year, giggling all the while. They were going to an event that had peaked Dracula’s interest.

They were attending a village festival in the village that hosted Monster Fest each year. This particular festival lasted a week. It was called Love Fest, in honor of Valentine’s Day. They had been married for a year now. Ericka wanted to check out a human festival since she hadn’t been to one in her whole life. Dracula giddily agreed to go with her. 

She snuggled into his shoulder as she, leaned back into his chest. Dracula purrs softly, as he remembered their wedding day. Ericka, closed her eyes as Dracula had picked her up, and carried her bridal style.

Flashback-

It was very grandeur, everyone was dressed in their formal attire. Even, Van Helsing managed to get a suit specifically tailored to his, uh, body shape. He was tearfully smiling, as Dracula and Ericka performed the traditional kiss at the end of the wedding. 

Dracula and Ericka then, for their first dance performed a traditional waltz. Then Johnny, much to everyone’s delight, played Macarena, by Los de Rios. Everyone was having a good time. Finally, the guests piled out, all tuckered out by the intense dancing.

End Flashback-

Dracula nudged his wife, whom had just opened her eyes. She looked around, still in his arms. She heavily blushed, when she realized that they had made it to the village. People were milling about as they were doing activities such as; attending a puppet version of Romeo and Juliet, and flower shops offering special discounts, as well as chocolate shops. There was a dance floor where people were either; waltzing, two stepping, foxtrotting, or jitterbugging. Dracula winked at Ericka, as he covered her eyes and told her not to open them, she giggles at this but plays along.

Once she was told to uncover her eyes, she was met with an endearing sight. Dracula was standing there awkwardly with a bouquet of purple roses (Meaning: Love at first sight) and a box of assorted chocolates. Ericka covered her mouth in shock, she started to tear up and she kissed him full on the lips. 

Dracula swooned, he brought Ericka around him and dipped her whilst kissing her lips. The villagers were whooping and hollering in support for the couple. Dracula and Ericka disconnected with a string of saliva from both of their mouths connecting them together. They were heavily blushing. 

In the next moment saw them, feeding chocolates to each other. Ericka’s was cute in that she’d pick out certain ones that he would like. Dracula did the same.

Finally, it was the evening, the purple, pink, orange and yellow haze was mesmerizing, as the sun set. Dracula’s attention was caught off guard when they announced evening boat tours for couples. They grinned like giddy teenagers, as they raced one another in attempt to beat the other. Ericka smirked, as she swooped Dracula up in her arms and carried him all the way down to the docks, to a small lake. 

The whole way down to the docks, had Dracula saying gibberish to his wife, all the way. She giggles softly as she reaches the docks. The captain of one of the small boats, Captain Grimshaw greeted them with a jolly laugh. “Haha! What brings ye to me ship, ye landlubbers?”  
Ericka and Dracula blinked several times, their captain was a pirate? 

“I’m only teasing you guys, though my name is Grimshaw, I am a humble fisherman on this little lake, I use my beautiful baby, The Sea Skipper.” The ship was a sailboat. It was big and broad, white sails with a blue boat attached inside the cabin sat a mini kitchen.  
Dracula and Ericka burst into laughter, as they were pranked good. They greeted their captain, with a jolly hello. They then got into the boat, as Captain Grimshaw, started the motor engine, it’s quiet purr humming in the couple’s ears. The sails billowing out and full as the wind pushed them out.

When they started speeding up, a loud obnoxious voice called out to Drac. “Yo, Drac, hi!” He waved frantically only to fall out of the boat only to be saved immediately by Mavis. She shook her head embarrassed for herself and Johnny.  
It was Johnny. He was taking Mavis on a date, having left Dennis with Winnie. Boy, that guy’s voice was annoying, Dracula thought. 

Drac sighed heavily and put his hands on his head massaging his temples, in annoyance. He lead Ericka down into the belly of the sailboat. Ericka saw this and did her best to purr, but it came out like a gargle, she just slapped her face with her own hand and then shrugged her shoulders and said, “Purr!” Dracula stopped being annoyed to hilariously laugh, at his wife’s attempt to, purr. He whispered in her ear, “Thanks for cheering me up, my crimson blood-ruby.” Ericka blushed even harder at his pet name. She began cuddling with him, as he purred so quietly that only she could hear.

Mavis and Johnny were drinking champagne in the next boat over to theirs. They were laughing and generally having a good time. 

As he looked out the porthole, Dracula huffed at the way, they were drinking, as if he needed an alcoholic beverage to get drunk, he was already drunk............on Ericka’s love for him. His eyes got a hazy glow to them as he slumped over and keeled over with very flushed cheeks. Ericka gasps and immediately got down on her hands and knees and turned him over only to discover that he was apparently drunk on something. Dracula sultrily whispers, “I’m addicted to you, my blood ruby.” Ericka was now heavily blushing, as Dracula surprises her by, pouncing on her and proceeded to make out with her. Ericka moaned softly on Dracula’s lips and began feeling his chest through his typical hotel attire. She was really glowing in her cheeks. So muscular, so handsome. Dracula nipped at her left ear with his teeth, teasing her into oblivion. Ericka then grasped Dracula’s phallus, through his tight black pants, and boy was he excited (Yes, I am referring to his penis as a he, come on man, that was obvious). 

He moaned deep and low, as Ericka massaged his member. He had to take his pants off quickly, the pressure was getting too great. He quickly unzipped his pants and slid them down, he also pulled his underwear down.

He reveals his most sensitive organ to his wife. His penis, in all its glory. He was big, and pulsating (veins in the penis; fact). His cock was slightly pink, with a bit of red on it. His balls were smooth and round like two bouncy balls. Ericka gasps, as she feels herself leaking into her underwear as the sight of him was so erotic. She deeply moaned as she came, simply from looking at his cock. They haven’t had sex yet, because all during their honeymoon they kept getting interrupted by her great-grandfather. So up until now, she hadn’t been sexually active with her husband.  
She slowly began to undress herself down below, her pants, and her now soaked underwear. She blushed heavily, as she reveals her most sexually sensitive skin to him. 

To him, the sight of her bottomless was mesmerising. As he took in the sight of her pale skin and clitoris. He also noticed lots of hair in a triangle shape in her crotch area, its color was dark brown the same color as her eyebrows. He began to crawl to her and stick his head in her pussy. She moaned loudly, as he used his long, slender, tongue to explore her folds. She squirms and pushes his head forcefully into her vagina further. His pointy nose hitting her clitoris in doing so. That seemed to do it, as she cummed onto Dracula’s face. He tasted it, out of curiosity, before growling and his eyes glowing red with hunger. Using his tongue to eagerly slurp up her juices, he grinned eagerly awaiting her to say or do something.

She did something that he didn’t expect, she got down from where she was and knelt in front of him and began to suck his cock (Oral Sex). She sucked long and hard going up and down. He moaned and he gently made her head go a little further down, so she wouldn’t choke on him. She was basically deep-throating him. He moaned out loud. He had only a few minutes before he cummed in her throat. She almost choked on his cum, but managed to swallow it down. She thought it tasted amazing. She pounced on Dracula to basically take her on a ship, right there and then.

The captain bellowed, “Don’t get too frisky down there you two, I still have more couples to take out on the lake.” 

The mood was officially killed, as Dracula put on his underwear on his now perked up erection it began to die down but not much. Ericka was a little bitter that it ended early, but was happy to satisfy her monster husband. Drac thought the same thing except, being able to satisfy his human wife.

He began to make out with her. Tongues clashing with one another, in attempt to assert dominance. They pulled away in a tie, fitting because they are each dominate in their own right.

The boat soon docked back at the dock where they had started from, wow did time fly fast when making out. Ericka and Dracula emerged fully covered by their clothes. Thanking their captain, they disembarked from the sailboat. They held hands, as they made their way back to the hotel with Dracula flying back of course.

Once home at the hotel, they were met with a chaotic scene of Dennis and Winnie riding Tinkles (the Dracula family pet dog that Dracula takes care of) scaring half the patrons including the Bones Family Reunion. They sighed and contacted Johnny and Mavis that Dennis let the monster puppy out.

Right away, Mavis was there in a flash of purple smoke, with a completely drunk, Johnny. 

She eyed the destruction and angrily looked at Dennis. He caught eyes with her and immediately gulped. He sheepishly grinned, while Mavis’s heavy steps collided with the concrete floor. She towered over Dennis, who looked freaking terrified. She lessened her stern gaze but kept a stern voice, “Dennis, I thought I told you not to let Tinkles out while we were gone?” Dennis shuffles his feet very nervous as to what punishment he was going to get. Mavis knelt down and he closed his eyes expecting a spanking but all he got was a hug. “Look, honey, Tinkles maybe a lovely pet but he isn’t guest-trained or potty-trained for that matter. He needs to be taught before we can trust him to be out alone?” Alright?”

Dennis hugged her back, “Okay mommy, I will guest-train Tinkles.

Mavis quickly said, “Only, when we are here.”  
Dennis nodded, quickly running to the giant dog to teach him some manners.

“Good...........hic...........work............hic..............honey!” Johnny hiccuped drunkenly. He then burped, loudly the smell of alcohol on his breath. 

Dracula waved his hand in front of his face, “Gross, man! Come on Ericka, let’s go to our room.”

Ericka nods enthusiastically and practically jumps onto his shoulders and rode piggyback to their room. Once there, they immediately disrobe and begin feeling each other and soon it lead to the dirty deed of sex.

That night changed everything, especially their family forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my Day 1 Fanfic. Please comment, suggestions are welcome constructive criticism is welcome. And yes I know this is a day early but better early than late or not at all.


End file.
